La fuerza del destino
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: Bella, 50 años despues de su transformacion, no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida humana. solo recordaba su nombre. ahora un otro vampiro de cabello rebelde y cobrizo que le resulta demasiado familiar para ser consecuencia llega a su vida. ¿quien es él? ¿y porque siente que todas las fueras del universo confabulan para mantenerlos juntos? mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1: encuentro.**

Una vida como la mía es difícil de explicar si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida.

Vivo con mi familia, los Cullen.

En un mundo como este se me hace un poco difícil ser una vampiresa oculta bajo una perfecta mascara de humanidad cuando somos una de las familias más adineradas del estado y tal vez del país. Si mi padre fuera más egocéntrico ya todos seriamos los herederos de primera plana.

no recuerdo nada sobre mi vida humana, solo de vez en cuando en mi mente aparecen unas borrosas imágenes; un vampiro sediento dirigiéndose hacia mí, un teatro oscuro, alguien, que no visualizo bien, entregándome un collar.

Si no fuera por Carlisle, mi técnicamente padre, no sé que me hubiera pasado.

Cuando él me encontró yo no recordaba ni mi nombre, y no lo hubiera adivinado si no fuera por aquel collar, el cual tenía inscrito: _te amo, Isabella._

Esme, mi madre en casi todos los sentidos, me acogió como a una hija sin pensarlo dos veces. Me alegro de que lo haya hecho.

Para estos tiempos, es decir, 50 años después de que me encontraron, tengo cuatro hermanos.

Uno es Emmet, fuerte, independiente y demasiado bromista en algunas ocasiones. La siguiente es Alice, es mi confidente y compañera de compras. Rosalie orgullosa, caprichosa y es la pareja de Emmet. Y Jasper, tranquilo, silencioso, sensible y pareja de Alice, además de ser hermano genealógico de Rosalie

Si… soy la solitaria de la familia.

Alice y yo estábamos de camino hacia el instituto cuando ya me tenía fastidiada de tanto mirarse en su espejo de mano

- ¿Por qué te miras tanto?- en mi voz relucía la irritación-es tan estúpido.

-porque siempre tengo que estar perfecta e impecable.

Bufé. Para los humanos éramos la perfección en carne y hueso, era imposible lucir mejor.

-esta bien, está bien- acepto mientras lo guardaba en su bolso.

- chicas, aun no comprendo por que nos obligan a venir al instituto.-se quejo Emmet.

Ese día Rosalie y Jasper habían salido de caza.

Aunque ya ibamos a mitad del segundo lapso el seguia quejandose.

-porque nos ayuda a parecer normales-le dije.

Hizo una mueca.

Llegamos al instituto en cuestion de minutos. Estacione en el puesto habitual.

-¿ese quien es?- dijo Alice haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en esa direccion.

Seguimos la direccion de su mirada.

Era otro chico, mas bien, otro vampiro. Era igual a nosotros, palido, elegante y... Guapo. Muy guapo. Su cabello era cobrizo y llamaba a tocarlo.

De repente sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, se veia sorprendido. Me miro fijamente por unos instantes mas.

-wow-fue todo lo que pude decir. Su mirada era tan intensa.

Senti algo extrano... Como si lo hubiera visto antes. Me era tan familiar. Como si el hubiera estado en mis sueños.

- la tierra llamando a Bella - canto Alice

-lo siento. Vamos a clase.-me disculpe mientras me dirigia a mi clase en el edificio 3.

Camine tratando de sacar de mi cabeza esa mirada tan profunda, me perturbaba. Pero no de mala manera.

Cuando llegue al salon el profesor no habia llegado.

Trate de borrar de mi mente esa sensacion extrana.

Senti cuando alguien se sento justo en la silla frente a mi.

-hola- una voz melodiosa y suave me saludo.

Era él, el chico nuevo.

-hola-le devolví el saludo-¿quién eres?-sentía ansias por conocerlo... Tambien era extrano.

Por su rostro paso una exprecion extrana, pero luego volvio a sonreir.

-soy Edward Masen, supongo que eres parte del clan de Carlisle

-si, soy Isabella Cullen, pero dime Bella.

Sonrio mas al oir mi nombre.

-es lindo... Muy lindo.

-gracias. Oye... ¿Te he visto antes?-le pregunte curiosa por esta sensacion.

Se quedo pensando unos interminables segundos.

Cuando iba hablar el profesor entro haciendo girarse para prestar antencion.

El resto de la manana fue aburrida... Demasiado. No pude volver a ver hablarle en todo el dia, y de verdad quería, verlo y hablarle.

-¿que tal su dia, chicas?- nos pregunto Emmet esperando no ser el unico que tuvo un dia aburrido.

-interesante- me referia a la primera hora.

-¿a si?-preguntaron al unisonó.

-sip, el nuevo es algo... Lindo. Hable con el en la primera hora-les informe.

Asintieron mientras entraban al auto.

Alice y Emmet me lanzaban miradas extranas... Suspire.

Lleguamos a casa y, como no habia humanos cerca, nos dirigimos a velocidad vampirica hacia adentro de la casa.

Cuando entre Edward estaba hablando con Carlisle.

-hola-dije acercandome a ellos.

-Bella -me saludo Carlisle

-hola- dijo Edward.

-¿que sucede?-pregunte.

-Edward se quedara con nosotros-solto.

Asenti. ¿Por qué no lo había discutido con la familia?

-¿te molesta?-pregunto Edward, parecía preocupado.

-no, pana nada.

Me sonrio timidamente.

-¿Bella, porque no vas y le muestras su habitacion?- dijo Carlisle.

-claro-dije asiéndole una señal a Edward para que me siguiera escaleras arriba.

Su habitacion estaba justo frenta a la mia en el amplio pasillo.

Abri la puerta y dije:

-esta es.

-bien.-el dejo caer las maletas en el suelo.

-sabes... Tu nombre es algo largo-le dije buscandole un apodo- yo te dire Eddie-y le guiñe el ojo

Cuando le dije su apodo me miro con ojos tiernos.

-¿Eddie?-se rio.

-si... Y... De dónde vienes Eddie?-quería saber su historia.

- he viajado por el mundo desde que fui transformado... Hace 50 años.-me informo mientras se pasaba la mano por su alborotado cabello.

Que casualidad! Teniamos el mismo tiempo tranformados.

Me deje caer sobre la cama.

-cuentame mas.-le ordene.

-bueno... He trabajado en varios lugares diferentes... Asi me mantenia... Y procuraba salir de caza por las noches.

Asenti.

-¿recuardas algo de cuando eras humano?- nunca habia sido tan curiosa.

-recuerdo toda mi vida. ¿Y tu?-se sento a mi lado.

-no recuerdo nada. A veces me llegan algunos recuerdos... Pero son muy borrosos...

Me puso una mano en el hombro. Senti una, quiero decir, otra extrana sensacion... Mi estomago se sentia como si revoloteara.

-tranquila... Quizas algun día todos esos recuerdos se aclaren-me sonrio tiernamente.

-gracias. Quizas tengas razon. Lo que me intriga es... Que quiero saber si... Si fui amada, si tenia alguien que me quisiera, alguien que-baje el rostro, si fuera humana estaria sonrojada- lo siento. Son solo tonterias mias.

¿Por que le estaba contando todo esto a el?

-no creo que sean tonterias.-me sonrio.

De alguna manera que hizo sentir mejor.

-te acabo de contar algo importante para mi... Ahora tu cuentame-le dije.

-no puedo contarte mi vida humana ahora mismo-me dijo.

-¿porque?

Se encogio de hombros.

-'eras contrabandista? ¿Narcotraficante? O ya se, ya se, eras un Naci.- comenze a adivinar bromeando.

Se rio.

-no, no y no.- se seguio riendo.

-de acuerdo, Eddie. Ya veras. Pronto descubrire tu pequeño secreto-me levante-bueno, te dejo para que te acomodes.

Me gusto hablar con el. Era como si el supiera las respuestas a mis intrigas.

Pero aun queria saber que había llevado a Carlisle a aceptar tan rápidamente a Edward.

Me dirigi a su oficina.

-Carlisle...-dije al entrar.

-ya se por que viniste... Dejame explicartelo.

Asenti.

-escucha el ha estado todos estos años solo, sin nadie, no tiene a nadie, Bella. No voy a negarle la oportunidad de una familia. Aunque el no me lo alla pedido.

-bien.

-ademas... Vi como te miraba-me guiño- créeme, Bells. Habia un brillo en sus ojos.

-Carlisle... Apenas lo conosco desde... A si... Hoy!-el estaba siendo absurdo.

En eso entro Esme

-que sucede? Bella, ¿ya conociste a Edward?-pregunto.

-si, ya lo hice.

**wow, esta historia la escribi... ammm... en 2009? y fue la primera que subi a FF. pero luego (no recuerdo porque) la elimine y deje que se llenara de polvo virtual en una de mis carpeta en la compu. y hoy decidi volver a subirla, tiene varios cambios. **

**espero que les guste. **

**diganme si quieren que la continue. **

**mordisquitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2: Recuerdos.**

Ya habian pasado un par de semanas, la verdad es que Edward le agradaba a toda la familia, aunque Rosalie y Jasper estaban visitando amigos en Japon.

El y Emmet se pasaban apostando a los partidos de futbol y tambien le estaba ayudando a Alice para que se propusiera ahorrar; Alice no podia pasar tiempo con algo de dinero porque enseguida corria al centro comercial.

La verdad es que sentia algo de envidia, yo habia intentado que Alice ahorrara por años y el en un par de semanas lo logra. Bueno, por lo menos ya no tendriamos que cortar su tarjeta de credito.

Estaba en mi habitacion haciendo un importante trabajo escolar de literatura cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-pasa-dije cerrando el archivo.

-Isabella-era Edward

-hola, Eddie. Que pasa?

El siempre sonreia cuando le decia asi.

-que te parece si vienes a dar un paseo conmigo?-me pregunto.

Me miro con una sonrisa torcida que, a decir verdad, me robaba el aliento.

-es una cita?- le pregunte solo para bromear.

-tu quieres que sea una cita?-contraataco.

-de acuerdo. Vamos.-me rendi.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a su auto.

Era lujoso, un muy lindo Audi Cope.

-adonde vamos-le pregunte.

-a dar un paseo por los prados.-me dijo.

Asenti.

Estuvimos en el auto unos dies minutos.

Se estaciono a un lado y Salimos del auto.

-ven, sigueme- me tomo de la mano.

Sentia su tacto tan familiar, y me cruzo una corriente electrica.

Cruzamos una cerca, y llegamos a un gigantesco claro.

Habia flores por todos lados y se podia escuchar la caida de una cascada cercana.

Era la hora del crepusculo, los colores del cielo hacian que todo se viera tan hermoso.

-es... Impresionante-susurre.

-si lo es.

Nos sentamos en suelo admirar el lugar.

En eso... Me llego un recuerdo:

Estaba caminando por un parque, o algo parecido, estaba sonriendo y riendo con una persona mientras ibamos de la mano. Mi acompanante se veia borroso, no lo podia distingir bien.

-_hay que regresar a casa,_- me decia el en aquel recuerdo.

-_creo que tienes razon, se hace tarde_-coicidia yo.

La voz de Anthony me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Isabella, estas bien?-me pregunto.

-si. Solo que... Recorde... Algo-dije yo aun rondando ese recuerdo.

-que cosa?-me coloco un mechon de cabellos detras de la oreja.

-yo, en un parque... Riendo con alguien-le conte.

Sentia mucha confianza hacia el. La verdad era que me gustaba hablar con el, por que el era de esas personas que son escuchadas pero que tambien saben escuchar.

-no sabes quien era ese alguien?-parecia esperanzado.

-no, se veia borroso.

Asintio.

Me sonrio para que me sintiera mejor... Y asi fue.

Se levanto y luego me tendio la mano para ayudarme.

-vamos a ver la cascada-me dijo y me guio hacia lo arboles.

Cruzabos a gran velocidad entre los arboles.

Era realmenten hermosa... No era muy larga, per si era ancha.

Al final de la cascada el agua era un poco, solo un poco, tranquila. No era tan agitada como pense antes.

Respire profundamente.

-Isabella, si no te molesta, me gustaria llamarte Belly.- me dijo mirando la cascada sin verla realmente.

-claro, no me molesta.-le sonrei.

Me acerque a la punta de la cascada, observando como caia el agua a mi lado.

-ten cuidado, Belly-dijo mi sobrenombre con tono jugueton.

-tranquilo, Eddie.-resalte el suyo en el mismo tono-estare bien.

Otro recuerdo llego a mi.

Este era algo diferente:

-_nesecito que vayas al teatro manana_-me decia una persona tomando mi mano.

-_para que?_-le preguntaba yo.

-_es una sopresa... Tendras que esperar_.- su voz era familiar.

Estaba en una habitacion, parecia una especie de sala o hall.

Suspire... Estos recuerdos me estaban confundiendo.

Edward suspiro en mi oído.

Me sorprendi al tenerlo asi de cerca, pero no me aparte. Mas bien, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

El me abrozo por detras, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-tuviste otro recuerdo-no era una pregunta.

-si, en este ese alguien me pedia que fuera a un teatro al dia siguiente, para darme una sorpresa. Creo que es el mismo teatro donde me encontro Carlisle. Pero aun no entiendo... Porque no puedo recordar bien las cosa. Aun siguen siendo borrosas las imagenes.

-ya veras, todo se te ira aclarando-me consolo.

Su consuelo siempre me hacia sentir mejor.

Cada vez que estaba con el toda la tristeza que sentia por no saber sobre mi misma... Simplemente desaparecia.

-sabes, Eddie. Me gusta estar contigo-le dije en un suspiro.

-a mi tambien me gusta estar contigo.-murmuro en mi oido dejando que su aliento rosara mi cuello.

-siento como si ya te conociera. Como si hubiera pasado la mitad de mitad de mi vida contigo. Es extrana esta sensacion-yo hablaba en susurros- pero... Se siente bien, porque cuando estoy a tu lado... Me invade un gran sentimiento de confianza.

En eso soplo demasiado fuerte el viento, cuando quize girarme para verlo a la cara... Me di cuenta que estaba demaciado cerca de punta de la cascada.

Me resbale y cai hacia el agua, llevandome a Edward conmigo.

Caimos como si formaramos aparte del agua.

Nade hacia la superficie cuando terminamos de caer.

-Edward -no lo veia por ningun lado- Edward- segui gritando su nombre.

Esto no era nada gracioso.

-bu!-murmuro a mi espalda haciendome gritar.

Empezo a reirse incontroladamente.

-no es gracioso-dije salpicandole agua al rostro.

Me devolvio el salpicon.

Pareciamos un par de ninos jugando a salpicarse.

Acabamos riendonos tanto que no podiamos echarnos mas agua.

Se acerco a mi.

-estas bien?-seguia riendo por lo bajo.

-si, si lo estoy.

Sin darme cuenta estabamos realmente cerca.

Sus profundos ojos se fijaron en los mios.

Paso un abrazo por mi cintura, acercandome mas a el.

Cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse... Un trueno hizo que nos sobresaltaramos.

-creo que deberiamos regresar a la casa-dijo mientras empezaba a nadar hacia la orilla.

Lo segui despues de unos segundos.

Que sentia por el?... Acaso queria algo mas que amistad? Me sentia atraida hacia el?

Tal vez... Si, sentia confianza, carino y... Me alegraba su presencia... Siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Tenia que admitir que si me gustaba como su cabello castano se movia con el viento, como sus ojos me traspasaban cuando me miraba fijamente, como me escuchaba atentamente cuando le hablaba sobre mis pocos recuerdos.

Llegamos a la orilla, de verdad estabamos empapados.

Su camisa de adheria a su pecho y torso dejando ver todos sus musculos... Los de pecho, su adhomen bien ejercitado... Me estaba mareando.

-vamos-me saco del hilo de mis pensamietos mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigiamos al coche.

-vamos a mojar el coche-dije cuando llegabamos.

-no te preocupes-me dijo el entrando por el lado del conductor, despues de abrir mi puerta.

Entre despues de un minuto.

Llagamos a la casa y fuimos a cambiarnos.

-Bells-entro Alice a mi habitacion, seguida por Esme.

-que pasa?-dije mientras cruzaba las piernas sobre la cama.

Ellas sse sentaron a mi lado.

-¿te gusta Edward?-me solto Alice

-y no digas que no. Desde que Carlisle y yo te encontramos siempre nos preocupo tu felicidad. Y yo creo que Edward te hace feliz...-dijo Esme

-espera-la corte-no hay nada entre Edward y yo. solo amistad... Aunque-recorde cuando casi nos besamos.

-aunque...?-dijeron al unisono.

-aunque... Nada. No hay nada... Ademas siempre he sido feliz... No tienen que preocuparse por eso.

-pero querida... Queremos que tengas un companero... Alguien a quien amar-odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de "solo quiero tu felicidad". Era algo chocante.

Aunque tenia que admitir que si sabia que ella me queria como a una hija, despues de todo fui la primera.

-si, si.-le replique-se que me quieren... Solo que no deberian preocuparse.

-bien, bien-no me gusto el tono de Alice.

Se levantaron y se fueron, no sin antes guinarme un ojo.


End file.
